Category talk:Candidate for Deletion
when deleting pages be sure to use the "Protect Page" feature to stop IPs and trolls from simply remaking the pages - a lot of pages evade the deletion process in this way 17:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Even if you use the protect function, many pages come back under a slightly different name (i.e. "Stationmaster's wive (Thomas the Tank Engine)" becomes "Stationmaster's Wive (Thomas and Friends)". But if we keep deleting we might get the creators to understand eventually. Amnesty 19:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) STM Please remove the Sleep Talkin' Man page from this category. I sent a message to TheRatSquid who hasn't responded to my message yet and I don't want the page to be deleted. If anyone's curious as to what the message was, here: "''Though Sleep Talkin' Man may not commit these acts in real-life, he is probably commiting them within the fictious setting of his dream. Similarly, fictional characters, like The Joker, do not exist in reality, but commit evil within the particular series they serve as villains in. I think it is best to say, that STM is, indeed, valid when judging from a fictional view."' I hope this reason is legit enough for it to warrant a page in the Villains Wiki. Thank you! Curly-BraceXD 21:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Appeal for VIllains with Dual Personalities From what I saw the reason Villains with Dual Personalities has been targeted as a cannidate for deletion is it is just an extention of Villains with Mental Illnesses, I wanted to point out that that is not entirely true. There are several villains who have mroe than one personality, some times good and evil mixed some times all evil, where it is NOT a case of mental illness. Gollum for example is enthralled by The One Ring, it is not a case of schizophrenia, The Lizard was mutated and when transformed back to Dr. Conners he is a perfectly mentally healthy person with no signs of mental disorder, Naraku is actually a merger between several seperate beings, some personalities of which surface over others from time to time, we get into a soul not being a mind when dealing with villains like Angelus who has the same mind as Angel just for lack of a soul yet still identifies himself as an entirely seperate being. Do we really want all those sort of villains just shoved under a blanket category of Villains With Mental Illnesses especially when some don't apply? I ask that you consider that carfully before deleting the category, thank you. 04,12,2012, 6:59 pm Mesektet Patricide Is it blanking if I remove the category from an article that doesn't have a deletion template on it? I'm asking this because I don't think the category Patricide should be a candidate for deletion. It's a true act of villainy when you kill your own parents. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Satan Wannabe : Adds a place for characters like The Man/Satan(crazy as hell) and a few others,it give a correct way to put it. Keep Technopaths Please do not delete the category Technopaths. That is actually a power. To make machines with your mind. It's a cross between a telepath and a gadgeteer. If you have to, make a debate on it. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please just give me a chance, I'll try to do better in the future. I promise. Nightron skyler (talk) 03:33, April 29, 2017 (UTC)Skyler